Ejaipbert
Summary Ejaipbert is roughly speaking the capital of the beastlands, it is buiilt out of a sprawling human city from days bygone. Here, the chieftans from the varying tribes that control the beastlands meet up on occassion to discuss matters of importance, this includes trade disputes amongst the tribes, meetings used to avoid wars, land claims, etc. Neigborhoods Outskirts/Suburbs- travelers roaming between villages/territories will pass through here, resting up for a night or two before heading back out again. The city itself doesnt have too many permenant residents, but those who do live here practice some subsitence agriculture. These farms can also b found within the city itself, whether it be on the side of the street, on top of a roof, etc. Since food is so important to the beastmen, the larger farm you have, the higher your status is. Bazaar- The city is msot renknowed for its huge marketplace; this acts as the main attraction for most of the beastmen roaming through the area, as this is by far the best place to set a tent up, and to sell your wares. Most of the permenant residents here have on top of a subsitence farm, keep up a stand at the bazaar, so that they may trade away any excess hey have. The most sucessful merchants have the largest, most magnificent tents. Mushiff and footlands traders are not a terribly uncommon sight here, as they like to venture to the bazaar to trade for gold and gems, which the beastmen dont value very much. Chieftans section- The area where the chieftans meet up is sectioned off by guards, who each stand outside of their respective cheif's tent togaurd over him. They will reguarly travel too and from each tent, in order to socialize and congregate with the other chiefs. A large building, whose purpose has long been forgotton, serves as the spot where al of the chiefs can decide to meet up if need be. Arena- This is where most of the lone males who venture away from theuir home go to prove themselves in combat agaisnt one another. The beastmen dont gain poltiical power the same way the human races do; through diplomacy and proper coalition buiklding per say, they instead gain it through sheer brawn and fightining ability. Young males of all races will battle it out with one another to see who comes out on top; they engage in this fightign without weapons of any kind, since they view them as a human perversion on what should be a natural ordeal in the form of combat. Most ofthe fiighting is non-lethal, excpet for the humans, who they will have fight to the death for their own amusment. Human gladiators from across the mainlund wil ltravel here with an envoys protection to fight in the arena for a handsome wage. Human envoys are given the oppurtuntiy to witness other humans being slaves on the regular unfortunaely for them. Shamanism The beastmen reject established and well ordered religon as a human pervsision on the spirtual world, but shamanism, druidcraft, sorcery, and all manner of primitive arcane practices are welcome in the captial. The witch doctors all set up their tents not too far from the bazaar, so as to be able to attract the attention fo the patrons, as they enjoy selling their trinkets and charms. Massive revivals are also a common sight here.